Vehicular Combat
The ability to be highly proficient with vehicles solely meant for combat purposes. Sub-power of Vehicle Manipulation. Combination of Vehicle Intuition and Technological Combat. Also Called *Armed Vehicle Expertise *Assault Vehicle Control *Battle Vehicle Proficiency *Combat Vehicle Skill *Driving Combat Expertise *Fighting Vehicle Arts *High Speed Vehicular Combat *Vehicular Warfare *War Vehicle Operation *Weaponized Vehicle Mastery Capabilities The user is very proficient with land, sea and/or sky oriented vehicles solely designed for combative purposes; utilizing both un-armed and armed vehicles to attack, shoot, blow up, disintegrate, crush, ram and/or rip apart their opponents. In addition to driving, some users can even build, summon, manipulate and/or mimic combat-ready vehicles. Applications *Mech Piloting Intuition *Mechanical Intuition *Vehicle Intuition Associations *Artificial Intelligence Physiology if armed vehicles possess A.I. *Bionic Physiology if armed vehicles can transform into robots. *Object Manipulation *Technological Combat with armed vehicles. *Transformation if armed vehicles can transform into another. *Weapon Proficiency for an armed vehicle's weaponry. *Vehicle Manipulation Limitations *May only be able to operate one type of armed vehicle that's sea, sky or land oriented. *Armed vehicles are far more difficult to learn and drive than normal everyday vehicles. *May cause heavy property damage if one's skill in armed vehicles isn't good enough. *Some users can only design, build and manage armed vehicles, but not drive them personally. Known Users Gallery Carol art by feliciaval by spacemanstrife-d5cm8tt.png|Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) uses her unarmed motorcycle and its speed as part of her fighting style to beat enemies. Airwolf.jpg|Stringfellow "String" Hawke (Airwolf) with the show's titular helicopter. Mario-Kart1.jpg|Mario (Mario Kart series) battling it out with others on the race track. The A-Team.jpg|The A-Team (The A-Team) are known experts of building and operating battle-capable vehicles. Bg vehicle sweet tooth.jpg|The psychotic Needles Kane a.k.a Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal series) operating his dangerously armed ice cream truck. MASK and VENOM agents.jpg|MASK and VENOM agents (M.A.S.K) battling it out with their transforming battle ready vehicles. MichaelKnightOS.jpg|Michael Knight (Knight Rider) is the driver and partner of K.I.T.T Gal umbau737.jpg|K.I.T.T (Knight Rider) is the armed A.I equipped vehicle and partner of Michael Knight Astor2.jpg|Joe Astor (VIPER) is the first, and later the third driver of the Defender. Thomas Cole.jpg|Thomas Cole (VIPER) serves as the second driver of the Defender. Viper-series.jpg|The Defender (VIPER) is the main armed car of the show, When not in battle, its disguised as a Dodge Viper. demolishor_profile1.jpg|Demolishor (Transformers Armada) has the ability to transform into a twin-barreled tank vehicle. transformers-fall-of-cybertron-bruticus-concept-art__scaled_800.jpg|Bruticus (Transformers series) is the combined form of the Combaticons, whose members can mimic armed milltary vehicles. Starscream.full.636078.jpg|Starscream (Transformers series) has the known ability to transform into a fighter jet. 300px-WFC-Warpath.jpg|Warpath (Transformers series) can transform into a battle ready tank vehicle. Biker_Mice_bild_8.jpg|Modo, Throttle and Vinnie (Biker Mice From Mars) each skillfully operate a armed motorbike in battle. Max LARGE.jpg|Max Danage (Carmageddon series) and his murderous car - the Red Eagle. F-zero wp a 800.jpg|The famous Captain Falcon (F-Zero series) and his Blue Falcon race-craft are widely known within the high speed combative competitions of F-Zero. AGSystems WipEout FURY PS3 by nocomplys.jpg|One of the many futuristic race-craft (Wipeout series) known within the F3600 anti-gravity racing league in the Wipeout universe. Dead Grand Prix Beams.gif|Sawyer/Racer (Fairy Tail) using his Vehicle Magic to summon and operate armed motorcycles. Metal-urgency-152.jpg|The Metallikats (SWAT Kats) are the villainous violent drivers of the Metalikat Express T-Bone & Razor.jpg|T-Bone & Razor a.k.a Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats) are the titular heroic builders and pilots of the TurboKat. Turbokat-005.gif|The TurboKat (SWAT Kats) is one of the single most advanced pieces of technology in the show, serving as the primary weapon and mode of transportation for the SWAT Kats. ea-games-1.jpg|The many wacky contestants (Cel Damage) bashing each other's brains in the Cel Damage demolition derby. Driving with Daredevil.jpg|Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) showing off his driving skills to Ox. Video Car Rage - The Venture Bros. - Adult Swim Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries